One method that is known is of generating hydrogen-containing gas (SU Pat No 1144977, 1985), where components are burned in a high temperature mode
The disadvantage of the method is the high power consumption.
One method that is known is of a getting gas from hydrocarbon raw material (SU Pat No 939380, 1982), wherein water steam, superheated up to 430 degrees, is mixed with hydrocarbons as well as with a heating steam and gas mixture.
The disadvantage of the method consists in the necessity to apply an additional energy source to produce superheated steam and subsequent heating.
Another known method is an application of water steam in its various phase states, all of which are characterized by different equilibrium states (Soviet encyclopedic dictionary. M.: 1985, -p 962. Ref. “Steam”).
Another known method is the “Method of producing hydrogen-containing gas in the turbo-generator setup>> (RU Pat. No 2269486, 2006).
This method and device for its implementation have the same purpose as the claimed technical solution while this method is characterized by sequence of operations, has several stages and is combined in a single closed cycle. The device corresponds with these stages.
Also in this method technical solution is realized in multistage method of producing of hydrogen-containing gaseous fuel with closed cycle, including process start-up in the mode of forced warm-up and realization of a self-heating process in the normal mode of self-heating, which includes mixing of the hydrocarbon component and water, their entering by pumping under the pressure, heating, fuel return and ignition.
In the known technical solution the initial mixing in liquid phase of water and hydrocarbon component at normal (20 degrees) temperature of components does not ensure stability of dispersed composition of the mixture, directed in the further on heating to produce fuel.
After cessation of mixing (i.e., from the moment of arriving the mixture to heat), reverse process starts it is the mixture lamination due to different densities of water and hydrocarbon component.
This leads to the heterogeneity of the mixture on the dispersed composition. During the subsequent heating of the mixture it is observed also heterogeneity of the temperature.
This heterogeneity is saved in the final product—the fuel mixture, directed to the torch ignition, causes torch burning instability. This happens due to formation of mixture local centers (on composition), where the mixture has no ability to burn. This causes disruption of ignition and extinction of the torch (which is typical for heavy hydrocarbon components). On the other side, there is formation in the mixture of local centers of rapid burning, which lead to unauthorized flash of flame in the torch, which is typical for light hydrocarbon components.
As for the known device, it includes relevant elements of the method realization, it is also inherent to the claimed technical solution.
Thermal gas generator setup is designed as a single device, which has a complex multi-section corps. This setup includes a burner system, firing chamber, device for mixing the components, ignition pulse device, pipes, and start-up system, which includes start-up burner with a supply of combustible fuel. The device has disadvantages, inherent to the implemented method, including failure occurrence in the process of production of fuel due to the heterogeneity of the mixture.